


Sleepyhead

by Yojojalapenjo



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd POV, F/M, Gen, Reader Insert, Silly Prompt, captain purple, classic pink, cursing, imposter pink, panicking at midnight, you are pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojojalapenjo/pseuds/Yojojalapenjo
Summary: “What are we?”
Relationships: Crewmate/Imposter (Among Us), Imposter/Crewmate (Among Us), Pink/Purple (Among Us), Purple/Pink (Among Us)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Executortionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Executortionist/gifts).



> Y’all can thank Executortionist for this prompt she sent me on Pinterest

Purple was asleep.   
  


Good. It meant you could kill him.

  
You crawled slowly out from his closet, creeping across the floor with gleaming amber eyes set solely on your captain. 

  
Teeth like knives poked from your parting mouth as you crept closer, tendrils snaking out of your pink spacesuit; winding and winding, stretching and stretching.

This would be _perfect_. Killing your crews’ captain would put the rest in a spin, creating a genius plan that would easily result in mission victory.

Purple twitched in his sleep, and you quickly sucked your tendrils back in to yourself; swiftly ducking underneath the man’s bed while he rolled. You waited a beat for him to stop moving before slowly reaching a clawed hand out and up to your unsuspecting captain, ready to strike.

That is, until a squishy, gloved human hand met yours, interlacing your fingers together in a barely-there hold.

  
You froze, entire body tensing up and eyes widening significantly as your hand was stuck in a firm grip. Was he awake?

  
You waited for what seemed like minutes, anticipating the captain yanking you from his bed and finishing you off himself before he could even call a meeting. When that didn’t happen, you only became more nervous, chittering nervously in your mother tongue to yourself.

  
You felt your hackles raise when sluggish movements from above revealed a purple helmet dangling over the side of Purple’s bed, his face remaining hidden to you. A tired voice speaking up only made you flinch.

“What are we?” Your captain mumbled, half awake, and you felt yourself panic.

“Um,” You switched to understandable human language, but couldn’t even form a coherent sentence. Purple continued to silently stare at you while you panicked until he moaned tiredly, released your hand, and promptly turned back over and went to sleep.

  
You hunkered in on yourself much like a frightened turtle would, eyes wide, and you found yourself not able to move for about five minutes until you booked it to the nearest vent, not even minding if it would make noise. You were _**screwed**_.


	2. Dummyhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c:

  
Honestly, you were too scared to go back to finish the job, and instead spent the rest of the night in a constant state of panic until you finally managed to fight yourself to sleep. You scored a good forty minutes until Green came to wake you up for morning tasks, which you begrudgingly had to go along with. Green brought your sleepy nature to your attention, and you told him how much sleep you actually got.

  
“Forty minutes?!” He gawks. “Dude, what were you doing?”

  
You glared at him. “Couldn’t sleep,” You say between clenched teeth, which is partially the truth. Green just shakes his head and decides to leave it alone, allowing the two of you to go about your business.

  
Later, when it was the afternoon’s shift to tag out, your heart seized itself in your chest when you watched Purple and Orange—Green’s and your relief—head over to you.

Fuck. _Fuck_. Shoot. Shit. **AGH**.

Instead of anything drastic happening, much like you expected it to—Purple greeted you and Green in a friendly tone, nodding curtly before the two men exchange information about tasks for that day.

Orange simply waves at you, engaging you in a one-sided conversation that you really weren’t listening to.

  
Did he forget?

Purple and Green wrap up the chit chat quickly before allowing you and your partner to take your leave for the day, Orange sending you a cheery “goodbye!” before she was off after your captain.

Holy cosmos.

  
“I, uh,” You blurt, which catches Green’s attention. “I think I’ll go lay down. See you for supper.”

  
You make a quick escape post-haste, Green watching your retreating figure with curiosity.

  
-

Truthfully, you did manage to get a few winks in, which you were thankful for. Orange and Brown came to get you for supper, the latter being the last PM crew for the night.

  
Tiredly, you followed after them while they walked ahead talking to each other, eventually stumbling into the cafeteria where everyone was huddling together for dinner.

  
Red, White, Black and Blue all sat at one table, Red passionately retelling a story from one of his previous excursions. Brown escorted you to the lunchline while Orange skipped off to the table with Green and Purple, your heart skipping a beat and your eyes immediately turning to what you were doing.

  
“You slept quite a while,” Brown mentions with a chuckle, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

  
“Yeah,” You mumble. “I didn’t get a lot of rest last night...”

  
Brown nods. “It happens,” He says, and you are grateful that he ends the conversation there.

  
He makes his plate while you turn to make your own, scrounging up as much meat as you could with a few added vegetables to balance it out.

  
Brown waits for you to be done to walk over to the table where your crewmates and captain sat, the one place you really did not want to be at right now.

  
And, as irony would have it, the only seat that was left was next to Purple. Fudge.

You take your seat with a muffled whine, greeting your captain as normally as possible while the rest of the table chats. Helmet having long-been removed, you get to work to eating your meal, your stomach metaphorically cheering for the distraction.

It’s your turn to clean up for supper tonight once everyone has had their fill, some staying for a while to have warm cups of coffee or tea before bed.

You watch Yellow’s mini crewmate run around with Cyan’s dog, the interaction warming you inside. It was... pleasantly calming to watch such a scene.

  
Your mind had only pushed what happened with Purple to the back of your mind for the time being, and it kept grabbing for your attention the entire day.

  
To make matters even worse, Purple had excused himself from his conversation with Red and Yellow to come to your side, making you tense up as tight as an Earth clam. 

  
Dammit.

  
“Sorry to leave you with one more dish,” Your captain apologizes with a sweet smile as he hands you his mug, and you only side glance him.

  
“It’s okay,” You tell him, taking the glass.

  
“So,” Purple continues to talk, and you internally cringe. “How was your day?”

  
“Uh, fine...” You murmur. “How was yours..?”

  
“Fine,” Purple says, leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed. He’s silent for a while, and right when you begin to think he’ll leave, Purple chuckles and glances at you. “You know, I had a funny dream with you in it last night...”

You squeeze your sponge to hard that soap bubbles are pouring from your closed fist, your other hand wrapped tightly around Purple’s mug. How it had not cracked yet, you do not know.

  
“W-Why was it funny?” You manage to keep your voice steady, very gingerly going back to washing the cup. Your heart was pounding.

  
“It’s going to sound really random,” Purple muses, not looking at you. “We were holding hands in my room. So weird, right?”

  
“Ha ha ha ha,” You laugh dryly as he chuckles, arms shaking. “So weird. What have you been reading, captain?” Your tone is robotic, though Purple lifts a brow at you in amusement and smiles.

  
“I know, right?” He jokes. Suddenly turning serious, his eyes soften, and he places a hand on your shoulder. “Why don’t you turn in for the night? I’ll finish what you have left.”

  
Your internal temperature was combusting.

  
“Captain,” You breathe out. “I can finish this, it’s okay...”

  
Purple insists, grabbing the sponge out of your hand and shooing you off to turn in for the night.

You lay awake with your gear off once entering your room, bloodshot eyes staring at the ceiling.

”I _need_ to kill him,” You say to no one.


End file.
